


He'd Rather Die [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Cults, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Paranoia, Restraints, Torture, Violence, Whipping, Whump, a person in a cage, beatings, burn scar mentions and brief descriptions, let me know if I missed anything please, treating people like property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 16; Cult AU] Bates finishes Janus’ punishment.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	He'd Rather Die [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 16: A Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day [Forced to Beg]

_ October 16th. 11:54 pm. _

__ Janus couldn’t take it anymore. 

He couldn’t take another lash on his back, another second of Virgil staring at him like he was about to cry, another taunt from Bates, another drop of blood to hit the stone. 

His arms gave out from under him for the hundredth time and he faceplanted. His eyes rolled back into his head. He barely felt it as Bates grabbed him by his hair and hauled him back up. 

Ice water splashed over his splash and he gasped. Bates smacked the back of his head. 

“Stay awake! We’re not done yet.”

“Please,” Janus wheezed. He refused to meet Virgil’s eyes. “Please stop.” 

The whip snapped the air and drew another gash in Janus’ back. He buckled and sobbed, fists clenched so hard they cramped. 

“Are you done already?” Bates sighed. “We’ve barely done anything, Janus. Honestly, when did you get so weak?”

Janus’ head swam. He didn’t know how long it had been. Was Bates right? Were the others still at dinner, had he broken so quickly? 

“Anyone beaten for three hours straight would be begging for it to stop,” Virgil snapped. 

Janus rose his head and looked at him in surprise. His round face was red with anger, stained with tear-tracks.  _ Three hours?  _

__ “Janus is the strongest person you’ve got. Don’t you fucking dare-”

“Would you like me to call Styx down here?” 

He faltered, then said confidently, “Sure. I’ll get in line and you two can take turns in anger management class.”

“Itching that bad to get out of your cage?”

Someone knocked softly on the door. Bates called to come in, and Remus climbed down the steps. 

“You’ve decided to join us,” Bates said in surprise. 

Remus flinched when he saw Janus’ back. He cleared his throat and patted the backpack rested on his tummy. “Figured you’d want me here. I’m ready whenever.”

“Why don’t you keep Virgil company? He can’t seem to stop himself from interrupting. Did you bring any tape?”

Remus swallowed. “No, but I have gauze, bandages…”

Bates nodded. “Use a bandage.” 

He tossed Remus the key, and Remus knelt to unlock Virgil’s cage. He carefully avoided the roll of duct tape in his backpack to pick up a pack of bandages. His eyes were wide and regretful as he fastened one over Virgil’s mouth. 

Virgil crawled out of the cage and collapsed into Remus’ lap. Remus stiffened, surprised. 

Bates laughed. “He’s been in there nearly twenty-four hours. Let him.” 

Remus sighed in relief and pet him gently as Virgil curled in his lap. “How’s Janus?”

“Almost ready, I think.”

Janus sobbed in relief. 

Bates pulled Janus upright by his hair, setting his knees. “Can you tell me what I’ve been trying to tell you?” 

Janus’ fried mind churned for the answer Bates was looking for. “I- I’m sorry,” he managed. “I’m  _ so sorry _ . I won’t be a traitor anymore, I’ve learned. I won’t ever do it again.”

Virgil buried his face in Remus’ stomach. Remus hugged him. 

“And?” 

Janus didn’t have it in his heart to be embarrassed— He just wanted it to be over. “I’m worthless without you. You’re the only thing that can ever protect me. I’m sorry, I’m  _ so sorry  _ I questioned that.” 

“And you put others in danger. The ones you left with, they could be dead right now. How do you feel about that?”

“I feel terrible,” Janus whimpered. He pressed his forehead to the cold ground, ignoring his fresh burns screaming in protest. “I don’t know how I could ever do that to them, I- I was confused, and…” His chest heaved with his sobs. “Please forgive me, sir, please.”

“I’m thinking about it. You know you’ll have to earn my love back, yes?” 

“I know. I understand. I’m so sorry.” 

“You ready to be done?” 

“Please!”

Bates smiled. Remus’ blood ran cold. 

“Almost.” Bates pointed to Remus and Virgil. “You still need to fix your mistake. Get on your knees, face them. Look them in the eye.” 

Janus hesitated. He almost disobeyed. The thought of seeing their faces, of knowing their thoughts, of them seeing how broken he was— He’d rather die. 

But his punishment latched onto theirs. If he failed, it would be worse for them. They may not survive it. 

He cried harder as he met Remus’ eyes. Virgil reluctantly flipped over to watch Janus, Remus’ fingers slowly running through his hair. 

“Start by explaining why they should stay. Tell them why I’m better for them.”

_ Please, please don’t believe me.  _ “It’s safer here,” he choked out. “I was delusional, my…” He swallowed, “my  _ trauma _ got me confused… I- I thought Bates would hurt me in the way- in the way… In the way my parents were hurt.” 

Bates hummed in appreciation. 

Janus took in a deep breath, and his voice steadied a little. “But I was confused. Bates is good to us. He- He takes care of us. He doesn’t want to hurt us, I- I deserved this. He had to do it, it was all my fault.” 

Virgil said something behind his make-shift gag. Remus’ hand curled around to rest on top of the bandage, and Virgil rested his hand on top of his. 

“That’s a very good start.” Bates rubbed his shoulders, and Janus grimaced as his fingers scraped the brands. “What else has this experience taught you?”

Janus knew what he was looking for. The was more lucid now, and the embarrassment burned through his stomach, his chest. His fingers trembled, twitched with his hard heartbeat. 

He just wanted it to be over. 

“I’m stupid,” he whispered. “I’m so,  _ so _ stupid for thinking… For thinking you’d hurt us. I’m so sorry, I don’t know- I don’t know why I’m so dumb, I don’t know what happened, I-”

“Shh, shhh.” Bates leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “It’s not your fault. It’s just how you are, baby. As long as you don’t let it hurt others, it doesn’t matter, we love you all the same. So what have you learned?”

“The way I think is… Wrong. I need to keep it to myself, and trust you.”

“That’s exactly right. You’re such a good boy.” 

Remus swallowed. “Is it my turn?” He asked quietly. 

Bates put the whip down. “Yes, I think he’s done. I’m very pleased with his progress. Alcohol’s in the desk.” 

Remus nodded and gentled Virgil back to his cage. As soon as Bates left, Virgil crawled out and curled up on the ground. Janus doubled over and dry-heaved onto the floor. Remus rushed over to him, uselessness rushing through him— There was nowhere he could touch that wouldn’t hurt Janus. 

“I’m gonna get you cleaned up, okay?” Panic quickly set in. He found the bottle of alcohol and knelt behind Janus. “Just breathe. It’ll be okay, we’ll-”

“DON’T!” Janus sat up so fast he nearly fell over. “Don’t, don’t say it, please don’t say it, please-”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Remus came to his front and cupped the healed side of his face— Bates branded the opposite side scarred from the house fire. He kissed Janus’ nose. “He’s gone, okay? It’s over. It’s over. You’re going to be okay.” 

Virgil inched over, gripping Janus’ branded hand. “We’re getting out,” he whispered. “This doesn’t change-”

“Please,” Janus choked out. 

Remus and Virgil looked at each worriedly. 

“You…” Virgil hesitated, “you still want to, right?” 

“I want it to  _ stop _ .” 

They all paused. Janus’ ragged breaths filled the air, his mutilated tongue hanging half out his mouth. Virgil pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, then leaned back. 

“I’m going to sit here with you while Remus cleans you up, okay?”

Janus nodded numbly. “Thank you.” 

Remus cleaned the bloody mess off Janus’ back, then paused. Janus shivered violently, his hair dripping along his arms and chest. 

“Janus?” Remus asked softly. “Can you tell me how you’re feeling?”

“Bad,” Janus slurred. 

“Cold?”

“Mhm.” 

_ “Shit.”  _

Virgil’s eyes widened. He gripped Janus’ hand tighter. “What? What’s wrong? Will he be okay?”

Remus jumped up to pull his jacket off. “I think he has hypothermia. Give me your clothes.” 

Virgil hesitated, but stripped alongside him. “How the hell did that happen?” 

“His brands. Hey, love, I need you to lay down for me, okay? Slowly. Virgil, help, make sure he doesn’t go down too hard.” 

They got him on his side and covered him as much as possible with the three’s combined wardrobe. He was still shivering, but looked calmer. 

“How the fuck could his brands cause hypothermia?” 

“I assume Bates splashed him with water to keep him awake.”

“Uh, yeah, ice water.”

“Water and burns usually equal hypothermia. Add ice, and Bates was just asking for it.” 

Virgil pulled the jacket tighter around Janus’ head, to rubbed the healed side of his face into the fabric. “How are you supposed to treat him now?” 

“I’ll just have to wait. This isn’t ideal, but his brands need to be covered anyway before I can work on them. We’ll just let him warm up, then I can clean everything and make sure it’s as good as I can get it.” 

Virgil sighed, taking Janus’ hand. 

Remus frowned. “What is it?”

“I just… Can’t believe I ever said anything bad about you.” Virgil looked down. “I was wrong. You’re, uh, you’re pretty great.”

Remus blushed bright red. “O-oh. Um, thank you. Right back at you.” 

Virgil snickered. 

They sat with Janus while he warmed up and napped. Remus constantly checked his pulse, and when he seemed warm enough, cleaned him up and treated his burns and tongue. 

“Hey, love,” Remus whispered, gently pulling Janus into his arms. “Bates shouldn’t be back until morning, so I’m going to stay for a bit.” 

“What time is it?” He mumbled as Remus settled with the boys by Virgil’s cage. 

“Almost 3 a.m. We have time before we can expect anyone to wake up. Just get some rest, okay?” 

Virgil curled up to Remus’ side, Janus laid over their laps. Janus rested his head on Remus’ shoulder and yawned. Virgil and Remus smiled. 

“I love you,” Janus mumbled. 

“We love you, too.” 


End file.
